


【BruceDick】悠閒假日

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a coffee maker, M/M, They still brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【BruceDick】悠閒假日

車輪與地面激烈摩擦的聲音，Bruce眼看著迎面而來的黑色7人車，他只好下意識地向右邊的樹林撞去。他失去了意識，但他還是很清楚的看到，黑色車裡的一家四口，孩子們已經熟睡，雙親卻驚慌的看著Bruce，或許他們從沒想過會面臨這樣的情況。

待Bruce醒過來時，他已經不在自己的車上了，他還記得失去意識前到底發生了什麼事。天阿他希望自己那台車不會有事，他自己是挺喜歡那台車的。全黑色配上適當的流線型設計，透過光線折射下就如一匹純灰黑毛髮盡情在路上奔馳的名駒。那是Wayne企業計劃推出的新車，Bruce自己親自設計，甚至還沒命名呢!這次他也是暪著Alfred偷偷出來試車，駕駛過後的體感一流，他正開得起勁時就遇上這意外了。Bruce開始回想自己最後一刻記憶停留在哪，他在哪呢?不管他有沒有記錯，他很肯定自己不在車裡，而是在某人的房裡。衣服換過了，身體有被簡單的擦過，看來有人救了他這一點是再清楚不過的事實。他開始想到接下來的事了，救他的人先好心的問他有沒有事，待他聽到自己的名字叫Bruce Wayne之後更會倍獻殷勤，因為他們期待事後Wayne企業送來的回禮，感謝他們救了自己的老闆。

Bruce嘗試站起來，傷口處理得很好，說不定他被一名醫生救下來了?他隨手拿起床邊的相架，3個男生，最高那個黑髮額前2撮白髮，漂亮的藍眼，帶著爽朗的笑容站在最左側。最右側的黑髮藍眼男孩看下去約19歲左右，溫文冷靜而已緊靠著中間的男性，毫不掩飾自己對中間男子撒嬌的動作。中間的男子，Bruce第一眼就覺得很漂亮，這個人雖然也是黑髮藍眼，但他帶著比任何人都溫暖的笑容，他的臉蛋天生迷人，Bruce相信他如果向女性要求某些事，幾乎沒有女性能拒絕他的要求，甚至男人也會被他迷倒。有那麼一刻，Bruce就對這個人有著別樣的好感。要怎樣的人才能露出這樣完美的笑容?

“你醒了!”

下一刻，相片中間的男人活生生的站在他眼前，哦，的確如Bruce所想是個非常漂亮完美的男性。他穿著針織長衣和牛仔褲，但也掩飾不了衣物下的好身材。Bruce不是同性戀，應該說他並沒有特定的性向，而他很相信自己的眼光，眼前的男性肯定是(被)男女通吃的類型。

那個完美男孩叫Dick，某程度上真是有趣的名字。比Dick高，額前2撮白髮的人叫Jason，另外那個叫Tim，他們是3兄弟。雖然都是黑髮藍眼，但Bruce覺得他們並不是血緣相連的兄弟。是Dick先發現Bruce的，這裡是一個挺偏遠的小鎮，晚上很寧靜所以Bruce的車禍聲也引來了小鎮人的好奇。而Dick則是第一個趕到的人，他看到的環境是只剩Bruce一人，Dick一開始以為只是車失控的事故但當Dick看地上的車道痕跡，他已經猜到了個大概。交通意外後另外一台車逃了，只剩下Bruce和他的新車。Dick把人帶回來了，Jason他們並不意外，他們的大哥已經不是第一次半夜帶東西回家了，只是這次換成帶了個人回來而已。Bruce很幸運，依Dick的話他並沒受到很明顯的衝擊，人只受輕傷，車也挺完好，只有少量刮痕。他已經拜託Jason幫忙看一下了。

"你可以待到傷完全恢復再走。你要先聯絡家人嗎?我們這裡雖然偏避但還是有電話的。"

"謝謝，我想會叫家人來接我。還有請別碰我的車，我會叫人處理的了。"雖然不是正式蝙蝠車，但裡面還是有不少不屬於一般車會有的器材，他不能讓陌生人看到。

哥譚不能沒有Batman，他只是剛巧出來試試車的性能，並沒有想要久留的意思。就算眼前的男性再迷人，這也成不了阻止他回哥譚的原因。Bruce俐落地撥號給Alfred，他的好管家並沒讓他失望地馬上接通。Bruce簡單的交代了現時情況，他期望Alfred可以馬上來接他，順便把車拖走。然而，他總是忽略Alfred為他身心健康設想的程度。他期望聽到的是Alfred馬上回應"好的老爺我馬上來接你。"而不是什麼"老爺，體諒到你近日過於勞碌，我認為到郊區渡假一個禮拜是理想的行程。而最近哥譚不管日夜也挺平靜，因此體諒我老人家與你共同進退作成的疲累，容我一個禮拜後再去接你。不用擔心Damian少爺，他也很贊成這點。那一禮拜後見，老爺。祝你有個美滿的假期。"這樣半強制式滯留小鎮的話。開玩笑，他可是Bruce Wayne，重點是哥譚需要他，他不可能在一個毫無逗留意義的地方待上一周!

"你家人會來接你嗎?"Dick隨手放下一杯咖啡。

"不，他很像想讓我留在這一個禮拜好好渡過假期。雖然我不想有冒犯之意，但我並不想留在這。"

"我明白，這裡是一個偏僻的小鎮，怎可能留得住習慣了市中心生活的人。"

"你誤會了，是我放心不下自己的工作。"晚上的夜巡。

"好啦，工作狂阿。那麼你能賞面把我親手泡的咖啡喝完後我再帶你去車庫?你那酷酷的黑色跑車Jason剛拖回來了。他顯得很感興趣，但你說不要碰我就阻止他了。"

"……謝謝。很好的咖啡，真的。"

"我好歹也是開咖啡店的。"

Bruce原本想要快快喝完這杯咖啡就去看他的車，但咖啡進入口腔第一瞬間並沒有難喝的苦澀味，相反非常滑而甘香，先是咖啡的甜味，但細品後輕輕的咖啡獨有甘香才隨即在口腔中爆發，到咖啡入喉的回味中整個品嚐過程也完全沒有酸味。Bruce也是一個懂欣賞事物的人，他立馬明白手中的咖啡並非隨處一家手工咖啡店能隨便媲美。他下意識地慢慢品嚐這杯中物，他並不能說這杯比Alfred沖泡多年的咖啡好，但他願意把心中的第二或第三位讓給這杯咖啡。

"看到你終於展開眉間了，太好了。"

Dick輕笑，但這一笑是發自內心的關懷。他們或許只是過客，但他真心地擔心自己，或許這就是小鎮之人的好，少了分隔膜和機心，多一份真摯。Dick帶他到車庫，跑車外型並沒受多少損毀，Dick覺得這是不幸中的大幸，只有Bruce知道一切都幸虧跑車的物料，因為是私人用途，所以跑車本身也用了類蝙蝠車裝甲物料，防撞能力很高。他當然不會解釋給Dick聽，他只默默的裝作查看車的狀態。通訊等功能沒事，但開動不了。或許是引擎出了什麼意外?他可以叫跑車系統自行分析判斷哪裡出問題了，但他不想被Dick看到一絲不妥。他要使開Dick的注意力。

"Dick，你能借我工具箱嗎，我想我能自己修好。"

"當然，我看看……"

趁著Dick轉身拿工具箱同時，Bruce立馬把跑車系統操作轉為語音模式並讓它自行掃描判斷。在掃描期間Bruce注視著Dick的背影，一來防止Dick看到這邊異樣，二來……他承認Dick其實就是一道好風光，不管是臉蛋、身材還是那值得本人驕傲的屁股。性感絕對不是誇大，Bruce敢肯定Dick在哥譚的話會有不少豔遇。看著Dick蹲下來拿工具箱，Bruce不禁輕倒抽氣，那屁股形狀真的好看。Bruce明白這不是好時機，但就算他再寡言與不肯說出心中的讚美，他也不會失去對美好事物欣賞的眼光，Bruce Wayne就是這樣。Dick轉身走回來同時系統也得出分析結果，Bruce撐起車前蓋看到問題所在了。引擎雖然沒問題，但中間有一件零件被撞裂了導致車不能正常起動。Bruce頭痛了，偏偏這零件不是小鎮會有，他真的被困小鎮了。

"我看看……哇，這零件真的太節骨眼了。但並不難解決，我可以用機車載你去隔壁鎮……Bruce你有在聽嗎?"

Dick沒有自覺，Bruce很肯定這點。因為Dick毫無防備地在他面前彎腰，更為突顯他的身材和高度剛好的屁股。Bruce分神了，但不代表他沒聽到Dick所說的話，他立馬回復萬年嚴肅臉，點點頭表示他有在聽。你在想什麼，Bruce Wayne?人家好心幫你看車，你都在想什麼?Bruce突然覺得自己的意志也沒想像中堅定。但真的好看，這一點他完全不能否認。

"但Bruce今天是周五，隔壁鎮那家店周六日不開店。"而現在已經黃昏了，就算現在開車過去也要一個多小時路程，店早就關了。

該死的小鎮!這就是市中心和小鎮的分別，人流不多甚至幾乎只作小鎮人生意的店主~周六日都成了家庭日是很常見的事。而Bruce開始想把那害他出意外的7人車搶過來用了，雖然他不知現在那戶人家到底在哪。他難免泄氣的躺回車上，看來他至少要被強行放至少3天假了。看著Bruce明顯失落的樣子，Dick也只能拍拍肩安慰他。

"這幾天你就住下來吧，畢竟是不可抗力因素。"

"謝謝。"

"好啦，我們來吃晚餐啦。別看Jason那樣子，他很會作飯的。"

這倒不是誇大，Jason看下去一臉小混混的樣子，但實際上也是個顧家男。Bruce看著Dick和Jason手忙腳亂的預備晚飯，勢頭倒是有模有樣，他開始明白了這家人的分工。Dick是顧咖啡店的，Jason是體力活，那最小的Tim呢?他負責家裡一切腦活事務。家中的開支和店裡的業務管理都由Tim負責。Dick曾很自豪地說過他的弟弟優秀，如果不是因為家裡的財務問題，Tim其實早就能入讀優秀的大學，而不是待在這種沒前途的小鎮。但Tim一臉無所謂的輕笑，笑言再待在家人身邊幾年也不是什麼壞事。那是一場很溫馨的晚餐，Bruce很久沒這樣的感覺了。Dick負責整頓晚飯的氣氛，Jason會說說今天他去了其他鎮幫人修車時見到的事，Tim倒是一臉睡不醒的樣子，偶然會點點頭回應兩個哥哥的問題。

Bruce回想起自己兒時的日子，他的父母坐在一側，自己坐另一側。但桌子的距離並沒讓他們的氣氛減弱，母親會說些動人的話，父親會講講今天遇到什麼奇怪又難搞的病人。Bruce會講講他在哥譚學院遇到的同學怪事，他一直覺得這些同學太蠢，欺凌別人並不是一個正面讓人意識到並確保自己在社群中地位的方法。當時的他們也像Dick他們那樣普通的一家人，如果不是那場搶劫發生了。Bruce再次陷入自己的世界，他還是那8歲的孩子，母親的珍珠鏈在他眼中斷裂散落一地，他的父親倒在地上一動也不動，那時的槍聲到現在仍徘徊在耳邊，如死神和怨靈的低鳴。

"Bruce?你沒事吧?是我們的話題太無聊嗎?"

"Dick?我走神了。我很久沒有這樣一起吃飯，有點懷念而已。"

"你的家人都很忙碌嗎?"

"不，雙親在小時候意外死亡了，而我是獨子。"

他搞砸了，Bruce感受到氣氛瞬間冰冷，他原本不應該在這個場合說這種話。Bruce的腦袋也沒能運轉過來，以往在宴會和公眾場合所表現出的圓滑和幽默，此時此刻Bruce一分也使不出來。他在這三兄弟面前，他不想戴上Bruce Wayne的假面具。他把盤子內的菜吃完，急忙離席，只放下一聲的抱歉。Bruce自個兒往後花園走去，他能看出這都出自Jason的手，這男性總是表現出溫柔的一面，有時甚至比Dick更甚。Dick對人很溫柔，Jason則在物上顯出他的細心，Tim在各方面也是考慮得長遠且仔細，真是有趣的兄弟。他不難想像這家人相處融洽，如果沒有自己在的話，他們的晚餐就不至於在這樣的氣氛下落幕。Tim拍了拍他肩，把衣服塞到Bruce懷中。

"你不用在意，我們也不是什麼完滿家庭長大的人。這是Jason的衣服，只有他的衣服才合穿，Dick說你可以先洗澡。"

"Tim!剛剛那句是什麼意思?"

"……如果你能讓Dick開口的話，那就告訴你。"

Tim又回到自己的房間關上門，不再出來了。晚上Dick把床讓給Bruce，他會去睡沙發。Bruce覺得這樣不妥，他是個不速之客，不能厚面皮到佔了主人的床。Dick輕笑的把Bruce推到床上，這床並沒大到可以讓他們雙方妥協並擠在一起。Jason戲謔二人根本像小情侶，不捨對方離開那怕一秒鐘。家裡沙發又不差，說到睡沙發是什麼低級待遇似的。

"要不要給你們點私人空間，二人都待在房間裡其中一人睡地板?我可以把被褥借你們。"

"哦，也是有趣的體驗。我們一人睡一晚地板，Bruce!"Dick的腦迴路總是神奇。

但Bruce點頭了，他心裡對剛剛作成的氣氛感到抱歉。而且Tim給他下了戰書，他自認自己是現時世界上最好的偵探，他總是想把事情尋根究底，他總能找到答案。第一晚Bruce睡地板，Dick睡床上。Dick只穿著水藍色短褲躺在床上，他有半裸睡的習慣，剛洗完澡回房時才突然意識到不妥，僵硬的想去找上衣穿上。Bruce阻止了，畢竟這是主人的習慣，而且是一道好風景。關燈後Bruce才第一次意識到這裡與哥譚的分別。太寧靜了，只有風和蟲鳴。Bruce甚至想不起上一次在哥譚這個時間點就躺床上的日子，Batman總是晚上出現的。今晚的他沒有夜巡，也聽不到哥譚日夜依舊的吵鬧。哥譚是個不夜城，每刻都有著不同的娛樂和消遣。這裡不同，人單純簡單，生活也過得平淡寫意。不是Bruce不知道還有這種生活，只是由他擔起Batman的披風那刻，他就自認與這生活絕緣了。有想過自己也有機會過上這樣的生活嗎?如果他幸運的活下來了，他能老到動不了還活著，那這樣也不錯。

"Bruce，你……睡了嗎?"Dick的話打斷了Bruce的思緒。

"沒有，我是夜貓子，這個時候睡反而有點不習慣。"

"我只想講抱歉，讓你說起父母的事。"

"……不，我才是。把晚餐的氣氛搞砸了。"

Dick翻了身面向Bruce，輕笑的看著他。但Bruce覺得那個笑容中包含著別的意味，他不知該不該問下去。

"我們三個不是親兄弟。我們都在孤兒院認識的。"

我們都自小失去了父母，在孤兒院認識。我18歲時就離開了那，找到工作後便帶著Jason和Tim離開。這是我們的約定，我成年了而他們還沒被領養的話，我就帶他們走且不再分離。我們的遭遇太相似，失去雙親時的年紀也差不多。因此我們才會那個反應。到底是什麼巧合才可以讓4個相似遭遇的孩子都長大成人後並相遇。或許你不明白這對我們的意義，但相信我們，我們真的明白你的心情。所以，你有什麼想知或想告訴我們的都可以說，雖然相處時間並不長但至少我們可以作個朋友。

"明天帶你去附近的海邊吧，你一定會喜歡的。"

"我很期待。"

已經許久沒體會過了，這種心底被別人觸碰的感覺。而他也久違期待的感覺，這種想快點睡覺迎接明天的感覺。當Batman久了的壞習慣，看到天明時會鬆一口氣因為這意味著他又撐過了一晚，今晚也沒死成。但像孩子一樣早早躺在床上，期待著明天他新認識的朋友帶他享受這短暫的假期。或許放鬆一下的確不是壞事，Bruce漸漸感受到意識遠離。明明身邊有個才認識了半天的人，為什麼他會這麽安心的睡去?大概因為他是Dick吧。

Dick睡得比Bruce還沉，這是少見的事，因為他自己也並不能算作一個正常作息的人。這裡是偏遠的小鎮，而且近海，很容易被不法分子盯上。不知不覺間，他養成了夜巡的習慣。這小鎮的警察不多，而且沒多少人願意待在這種小鎮，只剩下一些幾乎只處理文書工作的老警員等待退休才待在這裡。於是Dick偶然會義務性工作，晚上當義警巡視一番。雖然不像Superman那些大英雄，但他偶然會應付一些突然衝進小鎮的亡命之徒，也試過和當中並沒有那麼壞的傢伙結交成了朋友。這種事也作了快一年了，造就了Dick淺睡的習慣，但Bruce起來時並沒有驚醒他，這城市人的動作不是一般的輕。

Bruce喝著Jason沖泡的咖啡，難掩皺眉之情，看來Dick的手藝並沒教給弟弟們，又或者Jason是速溶派?最早起來的Jason把一碟完美的蛋餅、麵包和牛油放在桌上。看到Bruce的樣子，他就知道這個客人各方面都和鳥寶寶一樣難搞，吃要吃Dick和Jason弄的，喝的只要Dick就好。他就是泡不出Dick那手藝，所以乾脆成了速溶派。算算Dick的起床時間差不多了，把磨豆機放在Bruce面前示意下，他還有果醬要弄。所以當Dick起來時就看到Bruce很努力的磨咖啡豆，而平時該磨豆的Tim又不知昨晚捱夜到何時，現在仍半夢半醒的坐在旁邊。

"謝謝你的努力，很快就有合你口味的咖啡了。"順手把Bruce的速溶咖啡拿走喝掉。

Dick並沒覺得這個動作有什麼不妥，因為他本來就不挑。他喜歡品嚐各人沖泡的咖啡，從而獲取經驗。而他們平常也會把兄弟們來不及喝完的咖啡喝掉，出身孤兒院的他們總是有節儉的美德。但Bruce明顯把整個動作收在眼下，這是未曾有過的體驗，因為沒人會喝他剩下的東西，Alfred不會，Damian不會，更不用說客人們。注意到視線的Dick轉過頭去看Bruce的眼神，這才意識到這杯不是兄弟的咖啡，而是客人的。當下多少有點手足無措，他立馬把咖啡倒掉並開始沖泡新一杯。

"哦，DickieBird。"Jason戲謔的看著他大哥。

"閉嘴，這是習慣。"

"現在誰才是小紅鳥呢?"

Dick報復似的用腳踩了下Jason，換來Jason輕鬆躲過順便把一顆櫻桃塞進大哥嘴裡讓他消氣。Dick邀請了Jason和Tim與他們二人一起去散步，但Jason表示要修繕庭園而Tim想要回去睡個回籠覺，因此最後還是只有他們出門。周末就是有這點好，能看到孩子們快樂的纏著父母，他們在公園能見到自己的朋友，盡情嬉戲因為這是他們的權利。他們看到Dick時馬上纏上，而Dick則如他們的大哥一樣哄哄他們，笑得也像個大孩子。孩子們纏著Dick要他表演，Dick點頭答應，隨手便來了數個側手翻和體操表演，動作俐落專業並不像出自一名咖啡師的身手。父母們安心讓他們跟著Dick嘗試翻出各種動作，看來Dick在這小鎮有著不錯的名聲。

Dick與他們鬧了半個小時，Bruce坐在父母們附近，與他們一起看著黑髮青年與孩子們混作一群。Dick偶然會與Bruce揮揮手，想要被誇獎的樣子。如果是以往的他可能只會繼續看著，或者從根本上拒絕來散步的建議。但他回應了，他向青年揮手，對方像得到鼓勵似的再作幾個動作，他很開心，至少Bruce知道。

沙灘有幾對小情侶還有兩三戶家庭，看下去並不多人，這就是小鎮的好處，人再多也有自己的私人空間。

"你的身手很棒。"

"我自小是馬戲團長大。我是空中飛人。"

"怪不得。"

"早上的事，我很抱歉。請你別在意，我沒有……像Jason說的那樣向你調情，完全沒有。那是……"

"我明白。"

Dick知道眼前男人真的好看，這是他第一次救人回來時就知道的事實。他到底是怎麼了，明明才認識了這人不到2天，但他就是覺得這個人可信任，他就是知道自己陷入於某些不該陷入的迷惘和無措。這件事本來不該再提，現在解釋反而會讓人覺得多餘，他會以為自己是故意，或許他根本沒在意過那件事，你現在非要再提起這件事，你是笨蛋嗎，Dick Grayson!Dick索性脫下了鞋，自個兒往水裡跑，他要把事甩在腦後。Bruce並沒追上，他還在反思剛剛到底在想什麼。剛剛有那麽一刻想親下去，覺得Dick嘗試解釋的表情很可愛，想要更靠近他。調情，如果那是調情事情反而更簡單了。但不是，那只是他的自然動作，就像他對兄弟一樣。他無意間作出那些可愛的動作，無形撩人的小貓。

把這感想默默藏在心底，他們在沙灘上漫步，像任何一群認識已久的摰友，誰也沒看出他們也就認識了2天。不遠處看到穿夾克青年的身影，Jason帶著他們的午餐來了。Dick毫無掩飾他的愛，緊抱他的弟弟，無視對方嘗試推開他的動作，一切都和平自然。Bruce從沒想過他也能過上這樣的日子，披上披風後更甚。或許他也曾向往這樣的生活，只是一天他在哥譚就永遠不可能。

"Bruce，下午來我的店看看?"

Bruce點點頭，他在這彷有無限的時間，他想與眼前人渡過更多的日子。Dick雀躍地拉著Bruce往他的店走。店內裝潢不能稱上簡潔，店主把許多誇張的元素添置在店內外，但彼此並不會互相搶去或掩蓋對方的特色。最著目的是咖啡機旁的大海報，宣傳著空中飛人。這是真品，Bruce這才發現掛在牆上的實物裝飾都是真品。Dick是在馬戲團中長大，不難想像這些東西從何而來。Dick進了倉庫檢查存貨，明天他不來店裡，星期一倒是要Jason或Tim幫忙入貨。Jason隨手在冰箱裡拿了一件小蛋糕充當下午茶，經過今早的教訓他發誓不會再泡咖啡給這位挑剔的客人。但Jason不討厭他，或許他的品味難搞，但看過他的車就知道Bruce是一個愛車之人，從此能看出人的品格，Bruce也一樣。

"那些都是Dick開店時他的朋友們送給他的。有些已經沒在馬戲團了，有些仍在努力也說不定。但Dick就是有這樣的魔力，讓人為他千里迢迢送來東西也不是問題，因為他都用心與人相交。"

Jason認真的看著Bruce，他話中有話。他靠近Bruce，用耳語低聲警告，如果你弄哭他我一定會揍你的。我發誓過會揍任何讓我兄弟流淚的人，而我現時還沒失約過。

"你總有天會離開，Bruce。"

"你們在調情嗎，我要迴避下嗎?"

早在存貨室門口站著的Dick觀察了他們一陣子，最後還是現身了。看到他們馬上遠離對方，表情像活見鬼似的，Dick安心地笑了下。咦，為什麼安心了?意識到自己心底有某處怪怪的，Dick突然有種陌生感。從沒有這種失落感，他好像明白了些什麼，但把這事實收在心底下。之後他們回家，他們看了電視上播的球賽，也一口氣看了好幾套電影。Tim中途就先去睡了，Jason以明天還要幫鎮上的人修車為由提早睡去，他常到小鎮內外工作充當外快，剩下Bruce和Dick。Bruce由店裡開始就怪怪的，就算Bruce的表情並沒什麼改變，Dick還是能辨別出Bruce的情緒。他不開心，他在苦惱，是有什麼事煩擾他嗎?是因為那台車嗎?是他們作了什麼冒犯他的事嗎?是Jason或Tim或自己說了什麼他不開心的話嗎?

"Dick?你走神了。"

這個問題本來該我問你，Dick心中閃過這想法。

"抱歉，只是在想快點星期一就好了。你很想快點回去對吧?一定有很多煩心的事待你回去處理。"

"並不是那樣，事實上是……我想換繃帶但不知該如何開口。"

"只是……換繃帶嗎?"

他可惜的表現過於明顯，讓Bruce不禁靠近摸摸他的頭。Bruce不知為何會作出這樣的舉動，但Dick並沒甩開他的手，反而露出安心且滿足的笑容。他們氣氛瞬間升溫似的，二人直看著對方雙眼，他們慢慢靠近，唇快要碰上的那一刻Jason房門突然打開。二人馬上分離，心裡期盼著Jason不要看出什麼。他們才認識了不到兩日，任誰也覺得這樣太快，他並不想聽Jason像鳥媽媽那樣責備他，因為這樣的角色本不屬於他。Dick馬上推Bruce先去洗澡，承諾他一會再幫Bruce換繃帶。Dick偷偷看了眼Jason，天阿他肯定知道。不知是錯覺還是真的，Jason輕輕嘆息並坐到Dick身邊。

"喜歡上了?"

"我不知道……"

"騙人，剛剛明明都差點親上了。Dick……"

"我知你想說什麼。不會認真的，大人的情感你我都懂。"

他很快就會回哥譚，我知道。

"告訴我Bruce將不會是我第一個為你情而揍的人。"

Dick動心有很多次，每一次也傾盡真心，但這次Jason覺得沒那麼簡單。他不希望揍Bruce一頓會成為他第一次踏入哥譚的原因，但他也知道這次很大機會真的會成就那個情況。Dick直接抱住Jason，出於什麼他也不知道，是害怕嗎?還是迷惘?或許還有些開心，因為他的弟弟真的很棒。待Bruce洗過後出來，他只看到Jason坐在沙發上，Dick早已不知所蹤。Jason向他招手，讓他坐在旁邊，Dick逃走前還貼心地留下繃帶和藥。

"他沒空，我來代勞。你一會可以先睡，他還叮囑今天是你睡床的日子。"

Jason的治療技術不比Dick糟，這都歸功於Dick夜巡後多少會有掛彩的情況，而Jason只能充當他的醫生。他適當的力度使Bruce感到舒適，甚至比Dick更甚。但Bruce心中有著一絲失落感，剛剛的情況有種失控感且情不自禁，但他以為Dick會處理好這個情緒並坐在這等他。看來是自己一己之見，他並沒預備好。無疑地Jason替他綁的繃帶更完好，Dick之前綁的偶然會鬆落而不得不讓Bruce自己調整一遍。都調理好後Bruce直接跟Jason道晚安後把自己甩到床上。房間漆黑一片且過於寧靜，Dick不在。或許他要躲避自己所以去了Tim的房間睡覺?Bruce心不在焉的躺到床上，床單換過了，沒有任何人的味道只留下些許陽光的氣息。如那腦海中青年的笑容和給人的感覺，如此能帶給人希望的傢伙，Bruce只認識到他一個。他恍神了好久，久到他心理時鐘失效，但也拜這所賜他意識到有人回家了且Jason和Tim一點也不意外。Bruce輕輕開了房門只留下一道縫，看到Dick躺在沙發上，Tim急忙地弄來了熱毛巾而Jason則幫Dick處理其他傷口。

"Dick!"

"吵醒你了嗎?我還以為你應該睡死了。"

"我還以為你只是搬了去Tim那邊。"

接過Tim其中一條熱毛巾，Bruce純熟地包起手部較嚴重的傷口。把傷口全處理好已看到天空微微泛白，把Dick拖到床上並不費力，只是他腦海一片混亂。待Dick躺在床上後Bruce安心地躺回第二次親密接觸的地板，二人累透直接倒進夢鄉，至少他很安全，他就在自己身邊。待Dick醒來後他聞到一陣咖啡香，Jason和Tim也泡不出的味道，Bruce終於學會用他家咖啡機煮咖啡了。Dick抬頭看了下手機，天阿他昏了大半天，都下午了。他走出房間，身體還有些地方隱隱作痛，但他至少有精力行動了。他看到桌上有早已作好的早午兩餐，出於前車之鑑Jason叮囑Brcue看守這兩份食物而不至於會被萬年精神恍惚的Tim吃掉。

"餓嗎?"

"我被餓醒的。"

Dick把食物塞到微波爐中，他突然想到一個問題。

"到底是你的問題，還是哥譚人都先進到不用微波爐了?"

"Dick，想笑我就直說。"

"你一定是很有錢的人，不然我很難想像現在還有人會開名跑車卻不會用微波爐。"

Dick剛開動，機車聲便停在門口，Jason回來了!Dick馬上跑出去迎接他的家人，而Tim卻像看好時機出現在飯桌前。他看了眼Dick幾乎還沒動過的東西，猶豫了下，最後還是拿起叉子吃掉了。Bruce彷彿看到那傢伙背後的狐狸尾巴，他幾乎敢肯定這傢伙也是餓醒的。

"你不能吃。"Bruce阻止他向Fick的午餐伸出魔掌。

"Jason叫你保護它們?他每次都故意把Dick的份弄大份點，明明我才是在長個子的那個。"

Bruce不想知這是真還是假，但他還是用眼神鎮壓了眼前這個小貪吃鬼，以防被外面二人說他失職。

"Dick其實有點像這小鎮的Batman，他偶然會出去夜巡看看這附近會不會有可疑的人。"

討價還價的好小子，Bruce給了他一片蛋。Tim一臉見鬼的看著眼前的人，他考慮著還要拿大哥的個人資料來換一片吐司嗎?

Dick很雀躍的拿著幾支車漆回來，卻看到自己的早午餐都消失了。他早就知道到底是誰吃掉自己的午餐，看著已一臉滿足的坐在沙發的Tim，這小子永遠都乘虛而入。他怨念地看著本該是他早午餐的守衛者一臉沒他事的添第4杯咖啡，他只好怨念地看著這男人。

"我嘗試過了。"

"你肯定是被收賣了，而我就成為了這道骯髒交易的受害者。"

"好啦，好啦。你拿了什麼回來?"

Jason去了某家修車廠當臨時工，得到了工錢和幾支車漆作回禮。Jason趕不及待的想要重新幫自己機車噴漆，剩下的扔給Dick讓他玩去。Dick覺得自己有點被打發的意味，但他還是興高采烈的拿去給Bruce和Tim，讓他們知道家裡有新玩具。Bruce打量了下這幾支車漆，再看看Dick的樣子。

"但你想噴誰的車子?"他記得Dick的機車還很新，他很喜歡那種藍色所以沒想要改。

"……Timmy的?"

"我對我的車狀態很滿意，而且你的塗刷手藝我已經見識過了。"Tim打了個飽嗝後再去找Jason。

現在的弟弟都這樣打發他大哥，哥哥我很心痛，那人還把他的早午餐吃掉了。灰心地把車漆放一邊去，楚楚可憐的躺在沙發上，看下去就不像一個快30歲的青年。Bruce溫柔的拍拍他，把一碗麥片放到他跟前，聽Tim講麥片是Dick最喜歡的食物。看著Dick一臉怨念地計劃用噴漆把在外面二人的房間也噴個夠，Bruce只好把他拉到車庫，給他一台好畫布。猜猜看?全黑的。

"真的好嗎，Bruce?你的車很貴，噴壞了我可沒黑色的補救。"

"作為代替，你要回答我的問題。你到底晚上都在作什麼，Dick?"

Tim告訴我你像這裡的Batman一樣，你會每晚夜巡，保護你的小鎮。而昨天是你等待很久的機會，到底是怎麼回事?這和今早聽到有整整一群不法分子被綁在警署門口有關係嗎?

"現在我知道Tim是被什麼餵飽的了。"

"說完這台車任你畫。"

Bruce深怕他會逃掉似的把人按到車前蓋前，雙手按上車前蓋，把人困在自己和車之間。Dick以極其柔軟的姿態躺在車前蓋上，他想盡量讓自己顯得自在，但他沒成功，他第一次被人這樣迫問，他第一次被人以這樣的態度問他的夜生活。他突然覺得自己是被騙來的，而Dick也沒那麼想把別人的車塗個亂七八糟。他直視著Bruce，可惜對方完全沒想要放人走的意味。

"我追蹤了他們一段時間。"

不久前他就收到消息，會有一批持械的傢伙從水路那邊來，我幾乎每晚夜巡，期望他們不會選擇在這小鎮海岸登陸又或者他們不會入鎮。但事與願違，他們甚至半威脅鎮上汽車旅館主人一家，好讓他們的行蹤不會被外泄。Dick察覺到異樣，他最後在窗外觀察到那些人都待在什麼房間。我破窗而入，在混亂中察覺到勝利的關鍵，最後制服了他們。

"然後渾身掛彩的回來了。"

"沒事的，再糟糕的我也試過。"

"你把你的性命放置在危機之中。你沒任何後援，你應該讓專業人士來處理。"

"他們解決不到，你看過他們的樣子，他們不可能制服到那些人。"

"所以你就要像那個怪人一樣穿著披風到處跑嗎?還有你也為自己改了個奇怪的名字?Dickman?"

"實際上我沒為自己改名字，但最近我已聽說有人這樣叫我。"

Nightwing，我還挺喜歡這個名字。而且我崇拜Batman，我非常喜歡他。他為哥譚所作的事就算在這也略有聽聞，雖然這樣說會很奇怪，但我真的喜歡他，我會決心作這種事也是因他而起。

Dick輕輕摸上Bruce的臉頰，這個動作能讓人安心下來。直視Dick的雙眼，如藍天清澈的雙目，讓人愛不惜手的人。Bruce的身體鬼使神差地靠下，這次Dick也沒躲開，他靠上前，二人繼續昨晚沒能完成的吻。二人的動作不算溫柔，他們甚至有點像互相咬住對方下唇，但又沒有咬至受傷。Bruce狠狠把他按回車上，讓他躺在上面，而把自己埋入Dick的頸窩。後者輕笑地抱住Bruce，這有點癢的動作他並沒有阻止，相反希望他繼續。他喜歡這個人，而這個人也喜歡他。由哪一刻喜歡上了二人也不能給個肯定，但他們此刻只想屬於彼此。

"慢著……Bruce……"

"別告訴我你現在還記掛著想塗我的車嗎?"

"就算不是這樣你也不會想我們的第一次就在你的黑車上?"

Bruce想了想，黑色的車上沾上某些白色的液體，聽下去真糟糕的想法，但再想想Dick被他壓在身下只能趴在車上求饒，他又真的想試試看。Dick彷彿知道他在想什麼似的立馬推開他，這樣不行，這男人明明看下去是個嚴肅的人，但實際上或許有很多混蛋的想法，是一個悶騷的傢伙。Dick想要離開車庫，但最後還是被Bruce拉著再吻一遍。

"成人環節只能在晚上繼續。"

"我開始期待晚上的來臨。"

而事實上他們並沒浪費一分一秒，他們有默契地在"年幼者"面前表現平常，吃過晚飯便乖乖洗澡去。Bruce細心地清洗身體，希望Dick有預備需要的東西不然他就要半夜提著褲子往車上跑，那些都是Alfred預備給他的。出來後便見到Dick半裸至只剩內褲的坐在床上，該死的誘人。Bruce如野獸般撲上那人，他們的手緊抱著對方，Dick的腳已纏上了Bruce的腰。Bruce迫不及待地替Dick扯下唯一剩下的掩蓋物，動作粗魯得像要撕掉一樣。床架發出抗議的悲鳴聲，他們知道Jason和Tim還沒睡著，所以他們選擇轉戰地板。他們不介意被知道，但Dick沒有讓弟弟們看床上事這種趣味。他們的吻不斷，他們體內的火一下子被點燃，到底是被什麼而點燃他們都不曉得，他們只想此刻感受對方。他們甚至纏綿到半夜，直到Dick終於受不了，緊抱著Bruce低聲求饒。眼前男人體力比想像中還好，他的身體非常性感動人，Dick想到被壓在這個身體下也算是人生一個壯舉，有多少男女人想被壓在這男人身下，Dick心知必定多到不行。

"Bruce……"沙啞卻意外性感的聲音求饒。

"我知道，再一下下。"

最後一次也全數釋出後換來二人同時滿足的低哼。Bruce慢慢拔出，換來Dick有感覺的低吟。乏力的翻身卻不放開Dick，把他拉進懷內。二人的急促喘息一直提示著剛剛發生的事，他們真的做了，還好幾次。然而一點後悔感也沒有，他們還是想要彼此，更多更多。或許Dick累了甚至睡著了，他一句也沒說，只有著漸漸沉穩的呼吸聲。二人靜默了許久，久到Bruce覺得他懷中人睡著了時，後者才離開他的懷抱往浴室去。

"明天修好車後，你就會直接離開嗎?"

這是個他們沒討論過的問題，又或者是他們都選擇避而不談的話題。這是個好時機嗎，爛透了，但或許這個問題也一直藏在Dick心裡有夠久了。Bruce從背後抱著他，像安撫他似的。他們又再次親吻，Dick扭開連著睡房的浴室門讓二人同時倒進去。就算浴缸載水期間Bruce也不放過懷中人的唇和身體。他在背後留下很多痕跡，他拉扯Dick胸前，一直撫摸Dick那性感的身體，每部位每寸也不放過。

"或許我該考慮下Alfred的建議。"他們勉強二人一起擠進浴缸時後，Bruce抱著Dick說。

"Alfred?你的家人嗎?"

"如我父親的存在。"

"所以……你會多待幾天嗎?"

"他會在下個周末來接我。"在此之前，我會待在你身邊。

Bruce先出來了，他原本想要幫Dick再擦擦身體什麼的，但被Dick以他會越幫越忙為由轟出來讓他負上收拾那些套套和地上被二人弄致亂到不行的被鋪。把髒了的被單和床單塞入洗衣機，把套套扔入垃圾桶底層，擦擦地板，他彷彿看到Alfred為此而感動流淚的表情，他老爺竟然懂收拾。他手機響了，Alfred?

"老爺，我很抱歉打擾你的假日。"

"我還以為你會周末才打電話來。"

"恐怕你的假日要結束了，老爺。"

"……發生什麼事了嗎?"

Dick出來後感到Bruce整個氣場變得生人勿近，當中帶點憤怒和悔意，他就是知道。Bruce轉身抱著Dick，一直細聲著我很抱歉。Dick還能說什麼，他輕拍著Bruce的背，沒關係的，我們早就知道會是這樣的結局，至少我早就知道了。

"沒事的，Bruce。我明天就帶你去買零件，然後……"你就能回去那個屬於你的世界。

這裡從不是你的地方，你不屬於這裡，我們……或許什麼也不是。

Dick載著Bruce往隔壁鎮開去，他的朋友Roy的店。他們沒再像一對情人那樣聊天調情，甚至一句也沒再聊過，Dick難得的沉默卻用在這個時刻。Bruce不知能和他說什麼，你可真是個混蛋，你的承諾向來都是失約的多。看著Dick和店主聊天，和平常的Dick一樣。問題不在Dick身上，任誰都會這樣，他昨晚不把他轟出去已經很好的了。Bruce只想盡快找到零件，越久他就越是煩躁，因為Dick的笑聲一直傳來，但這都是他被那紅髮店主逗到笑的，和自己半點關係也沒有。Bruce不想承認但他心裡的確不是味兒，誰會喜歡看著自己喜歡的人和其他人談笑風生而對自己卻沉默寡言。但他是個成熟的男性，如果他注定不能給眼前人想要的，他就只能沉默不語讓那人自己尋找自己的幸福。

"那麽我走了，Roy。替我向Ollie問好。"

"Dick，這不好笑。"他可是從Oliver身邊逃掉的那個人。

Bruce純熟地替換零件，Dick一直靠在牆邊。他既沒離開，也沒主動幫忙，這不像他。Bruce轉動鑰匙，引擎成功起動，他隨時可以離開。Dick轉身為他打開車庫門，往外走了幾步後停下。Bruce把車停在Dick身邊，他注視Dick，他在等待，他在請求。Dick背對著他，但任何人都看得出他在輕輕顫抖著。青年聽到窗子降下的聲音，他立馬轉身親上昨晚還纏繞著的唇。他們親了很久，Bruce拉著他衣領不讓他逃掉。

"跟我走，Dick。"

"你明明知道我不行。"

"更多城市需要你。"

"回答我一個問題，你到底是誰?"

Bruce·什麼?你是誰?你從沒主動提起過，待我想起時才發現我其實不認識你。Bruce回想這3天，他真的沒介紹過自己，你到底都在想什麼?

"我叫Bruce Wayne。"

"……到最後你還要開這種玩笑嗎?"你要我相信你是那個哥譚首富嗎?

Dick不相信，他轉身離去，Bruce只能待在車上。

"還有……我是Batman……"

低低細語，那人卻沒能聽見。黑車就這樣揚長而去，Dick才看到那些被他們忘記的車漆還在腳邊。他拿起車漆往地面噴，噴出一隻大藍鳥，他想了很久的想要畫在那黑色畫布之上。

"我還以為會有機會。"他們都以為還會有機會。

  
  


Jason興奮地把某封信遞到Dick跟前。

"Dick!鳥寶寶寄了邀請函過來，以首席畢業生的身份。"

"真的?他成功了!"

Tim之後以成績勝到哥譚大學的獎學金，4年後他成功畢業甚至以首席學生身份畢業。他理所當然地邀請了他的兄長們來參加他的畢業典禮。到哥譚參與弟弟的畢業典禮，這將會是他們第一次踏入哥譚的原因，就只是這樣。Dick和Jason會住在哥譚某個汽車旅館，他們只待幾天，之後再一起回家。或許之後Tim會考慮再去哥譚或者其他大城市就業，Tim向來是他家最聰明的孩子，Dick深信他一定能作到。

待他踏入哥譚那刻才明白，原來Bruce沒騙他，他真的是Bruce Wayne，整個哥譚不乏他的樣子。Dick看著那些廣告板，Bruce代言的Wayne新產品，每一處也充斥著他4年前的一夜情對象。一夜情，是的他就這麽稱呼那段感情，最刻骨銘心的一夜情。後悔嗎?不，輪不到他後悔，當初不信任他的是自己，Bruce有問過你，是你拒絕了。

"那個女的要被搶劫了，Dick。"Jason看著窗外。

他們的汽車旅館並不算座落於治安很好的地方，但這裡是哥譚，本來就沒一處安全。二人看到外面今晚第四宗搶劫案，前面三宗他們阻止了，每次出門汽車旅館員工也勸他們別多事。外地人不清楚，但這裡是哥譚。他們早已聽閒，Tim剛來時每天都在電話抱怨，哥譚簡直比他想像的還要可怕，但慢慢Tim的電話少了，他開始麻木，待在哥譚就會適應的事。還有他們開始聽見更多有關Batman的事，Dick聽得津津樂道。那蝙蝠燈是真的存在幾乎每晚都亮著，那個黑暗騎士傳說也是真的，他的行動快速且無跡可尋，讓人不得不配服他。

Dick和Jason阻止了那搶劫犯的行動，這4年間Jason也加入了前線行列，他會照看大哥的後背，他不再默然等待大哥掛了滿身彩回來。但不代表他們不會再受傷，相反他們的傷可多著。像現在Dick傷了手臂，他可以預想到明天他要腫痛難受地出席Tim的畢業典禮。但至少人安全，那女士也順利逃掉了。他的笑容瞬間僵硬，因為有人在他背後擋去了原本在背後的燈光。他轉身看著那黑色身影，哦Dick，哥譚傳說兼你的偶像就站在你面前，你不來說些什麼嗎?但對方看來不是和他溝通，他只粗魯地把Dick受傷的手臂拉近自己。

"我一直在觀察你們。你們魯莽任意妄為，而且缺乏訓練，你們不自量力。"

"哇，你的偶像說話真讓人鼓舞。"

"別這樣，Jason。"

Batman拿出了繃帶為Dick包紮，那一刻讓他有錯覺，4年前有人也曾這樣幫他包紮過。Dick看著眼前的Batman，體型很像他，而Batman也需要大量的資金支撐，因為Batman和他們一樣不是超能力者，他們是凡人。Dick用另一隻手想摸Batman的臉，他有預感是他，他就只是想確認一下。但Batman抓住了他的手，狠狠的甩開了。

"你想幹嘛。"

"確認一下。"

"我不知你想確認什麼，別想碰我。回家!"

"明天就是Tim的畢業典禮了，你會賞面嗎?"

沒有回應，只看到那黑色身邊揚長而去。他的身影消失在哥譚的夜空，他沒有回頭。但他會來的，他也疼Tim的，對吧?

"我不會去的，Alfred。"

"為什麼不去，老爺?"

"已經4年了，Alfred。"

"事實上你也沒把他忘掉，你要我數一下到底你由那小鎮回來後有多少次無形地對我泡的咖啡皺眉嗎?那是你的幸福，老爺。我和Damian少爺都很期望見到你的幸福。"

"Alfred，我不可能獲得像平常人的幸福。而且你的咖啡還是世上最好的，我……沒有抱怨。"只是和記憶中的咖啡有差，每次都讓他想起那個人，心裡某處還會痛至讓他皺眉。

"但你我都已經不是平常人了。他可以的，老爺。他本來就身陷其中了，他可以看著你的後背，至少讓我老人家安心點。"

最重要的是，你還把他記掛在心頭上阿，老爺。

所以隔日的畢業典禮上就連校長也沒預料過的人出現了，Bruce Wayne以往也受不少次邀請出席他們的畢業典禮。但每次Bruce Wayne也禮貌回絕，沒想到的是今天他突然出現在這裡。校長激動萬分同時，台下也有人心在猛烈跳動，他真的來了。Jason握握Dick的肩，久違的會面原來那麽嚇人的嗎?沒關係的，Dick。就算只是一夜情，但這舉動也看出他的確疼Tim，他是可信任的人。

哥譚大學的畢業典禮會有派對，當中不乏一堆公司嘗試先來挖角，Tim總是他們的頭號目標。Jason被Tim拉著成為他的護衛，好讓他有與家人相聚這點作擋箭牌，但他們仍被一堆師生圍著，畢竟這兩兄弟的樣子依舊出眾。如果不是因為Bruce先向Dick下手了，這俊美三兄弟必然也會成為這派對另一個焦點。Bruce默默地站在Dick身邊，把一杯香檳汽水塞到他手中。他們靜默了幾分鐘或十多分鐘，最後由Dick開口。

"我沒想過你真的是Bruce Wayne，更沒想到你是……"

"今晚，來我家吃頓飯，帶上Jason和Tim。"

"我該對這頓晚飯抱有什麼態度?"

"我有話說。"

他或許真的小看了一夜情對象的富有程度，當Dick看著眼前的Wayne大宅時不禁咋舌。Dick看著有人駕著名貴房車來接他們三人時已心感不妙，但他沒想過竟然真的有人能有錢到這個程度。Dick開始明白為什麼Bruce會連微波爐也不會用，貧窮總是限制了他的想像力。他一開始以為Bruce口中的Alfred會是他的叔父或祖父什麼的，但沒想到會是管家，全家只有他們二人。他開始回想當晚把人轟出浴室後讓這位超有錢富豪收拾那些殘局，他會不會被這位看下去紳士的好管家打死?

"Dick，Jason，Tim，歡迎你們。我來介紹，我的兒子Damian，還有我的管家Alfred Pennyworth。"

"誰是Dick Grayson?"

"嗯……我?"為什麼是疑問句他自己也不太清楚。

Damian湊近看著他，只問了一個問題:你是男人嗎?Dick沒想過會有一天會被這樣問道，他的外型並不偏向女性吧?Dick只好照實地回應如假包換，Damian也滿意地轉身走向飯廳。我對這個人沒問題，父親，明顯帶著這樣的意味。對於這奇怪的舉動，Tim第一個表示不滿，你算哪根蔥小子!然後跟入飯廳。Dick對於自己弟弟無禮感到頭痛，但Alfred卻見怪不怪似的同時邀請Jason進去，讓Bruce和Dick有少許獨處時間。

"我和Damian提過你。他知道我們……"

"那只是一夜情，Bruce。"

"你認為是這樣嗎?"

"是只能是這樣。"

我們只能是這樣。Dick把Bruce甩在後頭，既然如此他只好出Plan 2吧。大部分時間他們都在聊Tim在學校的事，偶然與Damian吵嘴，他們還真的像兄弟。Dick露出了重遇Bruce後的第一個笑容，他最喜歡的笑容。飯後Alfred和Damian看4行離去，他們知道自己的家主要出手了。

"我希望提出一個建議。"

"建議?"

"你我都知道對方的身份。但如我所說，你們缺乏專業訓練，而我希望能成為你們的導師，把我畢生所學全教導你們。"

"我不明白你的用意。"

"……留在哥譚，半年就好。"

二人直視著對方，彷彿回到4年前的他們。四周的聲音突然全都調置靜音，他們進入了二人的世界。4年前的問題，4年後的他們還會有分別嗎?為什麼這個男人還是那麼完美，4年並沒讓他改變多少，反而增加了一絲成熟穩重。他還是被這個男人吸引著，他還是喜歡這樣的他。

"我就看看你能教我多少吧，哥譚騎士。"

這是第二次機會，你我都知道。既然你已經接下了我的第1步計劃，那你也預備接下我所預備未來的30個計劃吧，Dick Grayson!


End file.
